


Ashing A Question

by Savvi



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ages 5 To 7, Does Pig Death Count As A Major Character Death?, Imaginary Bill(???), Imaginary friend AU, Some Crazy, Some Dipper and Mabel Bonding, The Pig Dies, Time Skips, Waddles - Freeform, brief description of death, mostly sad, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvi/pseuds/Savvi
Summary: Dipper recalls all the times someone he knows has died, and the results of said deaths. Some appear to be more...accidental than others, but that's just a coincident. Probably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story! It's been a while since I wrote the previous story in this AU, but I've recently become inspired again and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it!

The first time Dipper had ever come face to face with death was the day the family dog, Ranger, died. He and his sister were five and still living in Piedmont with their parents. The dog was a shaggy, slobbery thing that had at the time reminded him somewhat of a large mop. The day it died he and his sister were coming home from school, small bodied covered in unnecessary layers and too full book bags in the fashion of a mom's over worried care. He would have noticed something was wrong when only their mother met them at the bus stop, with their dad nowhere in sight, but such things were not a concern for a five year old. When they entered the front door, their mom told them to wait in the living room. When Dipper, ever curious child he was, asked why, his mom simply answered by telling him that Ranger was going away for a little while. 

Though Dipper didn't question further, Mabel frowned and demanded to know when he would be back. Their mother's eyes watered slightly, but no tears fell. She answered with a quiet never. Mabel leapt from the couch and clenched her small fists, loudly exclaiming the unfairness of the statement. Their mom wiped her eyes lightly and went to the door, instructing neither of them to leave the room until told. Mabel cried out in fury at the unfairness of a situation she didn't fully understand, pacing back and forth for at least fifteen minutes before she threw herself over dramatically onto the couch and started sobbing for reasons she didn't fully know. Dipper remained quiet through out the whole ordeal, aside from a few odd sniffles. Their parents never did tell them where Ranger went.

The next time he was forced to experience a death was the tragic and untimely loss of both his mother and father. A freak car accident that left their car in the bottom of a deep ditch off the side of a bridge. He and Mabel were in school when it happened. The monotone and almost robotic voice of the office assistant filled the air as she called for both of the Pines. They exchanged glances but said nothing. This time, a warning bell went off in Dipper's head when he saw through the glass, all the policemen standing in the office. He couldn't bring himself to open the door. His fingers grasped the handle so tightly they turned a paper white color. Eventually Mabel had to turn the knob with his hand in hers. He drew his hand back with shaking fingers. 

One of the policemen walked towards them, standing in front of the others like a man who was elected by losing several matches of rock paper scissors. He cleared his throat, and talked in a quiet and professional manner, a gentle but distant voice to tell them that their parents had passed on. Acting on instinct, Mabel waved her small hand and laughed like these strange men had just told her a rib cracking joke. When she stopped, a tense and awkward aura filled the room. After a long tense few minutes, the silence was broken by Dipper's hysterical wailing. His small body shook in a manner that seemed almost spastic, and bloated salty tears trailed down his face, into his mouth and on his shirt. It took only a moment after that before Mabel started crying too. They clung to each other for dear life as if with the slightest slip the other might disappear as well. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but remember Ranger, and wish that for only a moment he could believe they were simply away on a trip, due to return at that exact moment. After that, they were shipped to a place they had never heard of, Gravity Falls, Oregon. They took small reassurance in the fact that at least a great uncle Stanford sounded familiar.

Things in Gravity Falls weren't perfect, but they were okay. At least, that was how Mabel saw it. Dipper couldn't help but sometimes envy her nearly endless positivity. Before the school year had even started, Mabel had found more friends than he had fingers and toes. It was easier to cope, he realized, with what seemed to be endless support. The male twin's quest for friends and happiness went…notably less well. Aside from his sister, he had virtually no one he could call _friend_. Then he met Bill.

Agreeably, an quirky floating shape with a nearly gruesome sense of humor wasn't an ideal choice, but Bill listened and supported him, and he supposed that was all that mattered. Until he came across his third death, and he became slightly less sure of his choice. 

Some months after moving to Gravity Falls, not long before their first school year here was to begin, Dipper was sitting in his and Mabel's shared room reading a book on folklore and myths. He was startled by a loud snort directly beside his bed. Looking down, his curious brown eyed met with the smaller black ones of a plump pink creature his sister had so affectionately named _Waddles_. He smiled, despite not liking the pig at first he had to admit the small animal had grown on him. He gently scratched behind the pig's ear and continued reading. Waddles wandered off, pleased with the affection. Not long after, a bright flash illuminated the room, signalling Bill's arrival. When greeted, the triangle gleefully informed Dipper that he had a gift for him. Curious, the brunette sat the book aside and looked up at the floating being. After a moment's pause, Bill's small black hand came from behind his back side and promptly shoved a fabric object on Dipper's head. 

Curious, Dipper pulled the item off and examined it. It was a white and blue cap with a large tree in the center. He frowned slightly, the memory of him being bullied for his birthmark, and his dad giving him a tan and brown cap to help cover it flashed through his mind. Bill asked joyfully if _Pine Tree_ liked it. He had never called Dipper that before, but the brunette took it in stride, his friend had called him weirder things. Dipper thanked him for the gift but politely refused, setting the cap down gently on his bed. Bill's single eye widened in surprise before it narrowed dangerously. He told Dipper that the hat was important, and he needed to wear it, stressing each word. The brunet had never seen Bill angry, but imagined it was not a pretty sight. Still, he refused, and explained to Bill that the object simply brought up too many bad memories. But Bill would not listen to reason, and flashed out of the room without another word. Dipper didn't notice until later that he took the hate with him.

A week later, Dipper found something that _somewhat_ resembled Waddles remains strewn over the front steps with bits and pieces scattered in the lawn. Before he could register what he was doing he vomited his breakfast and lunch all over the front steps and the bloodied remains. Afterwards, he felt hot tears running down his face and let out an ugly choked cry. He failed to notice Bill teleport in beside him because his eyes were screwed tightly shut. He only opened them when Bill placed a small hand on his shoulder. It was hard to tell how his friend was feeling most of the time, seeing as he only had a single eye, but in that moment Dipper could almost swear he saw a manic glee in that large, single eye.

Bill spoke with him in a cheerful and giddy voice, one none too reassuring with the current situation. 

"I can help you kid. I'll get rid off all this mess. Your sister would be heart broken if she found out, but she doesn't have to. Just wear this hat for me, _Pine Tree_."

The brunette realized he was right, he couldn't stand the idea of his sister walking in to this. He looked down at Bill's flaming blue hand, and with shaking fingers grasped as firmly as he could. Bill laughed, a wild crazed laugh, and blue flames surrounded them, eating at the ground and the sky and the boy's entire body. When he opened his eyes he noticed all the pig parts and blood were gone, and that there was a slight extra weight on his head. When his sister asked him if he had seen Waddles, he answered no and she went back outside to call him again. Dipper told himself it was better this way. He didn't argue with Bill after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and critics!


End file.
